Jadvya
=Physical Description= Jadvya is, for the most part, plain and average, as far as Draenei go. Her hair and skin are dark and purple-tinged; she keeps her hair long to her shoulders. Her eyes are a glowing white-blue. She has a good amount of scars, some from foes' blades, but most from beasts' claws and fangs. Most of them are hidden under her armor, but she has a few light ones on her face, including a long, jagged knife-scar that runs across her right eye, which is covered by a leather patch. =Personality= Somewhat relaxed these days, being much more willing to joke and play with friends, but still serious overall. Proud of her Draenei heritage. Prefers to work in the background rather than take the spotlight. Ruthless to her enemies. Loyal to her guildmates. Rather fond of bars and exploring new places. =History= Like many Draenei, Jadvya was born on Draenor years ago, when the Orcs and Draenei lived in peace together. Her parents were a warrior mother, Orah, and a priest father, Amanar. As she grew, she trained in the art of the hunt, learning to fight from a distance with crossbow and spear. It was a peaceful life, until the terrible corruption of the Orcs. Jadvya counted herself incredibly lucky to have survived, as well as her parents, although almost all of her other family members—aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins—were slain in the attacks. She fled with her parents, and all three of them took part in the battle against the Blood Elves to retake Tempest Keep. Unfortunately, both her mother and father were slain in the carnage, something that Jadvya blames herself for: being unable to protect them. Yet she also survived the crash, and so she believes that the Naaru have something in store for her in the future. After she recovered from the crash, Jadvya gathered a few weapons and some salvaged armor and went to explore the islands around the Exodar. Several weeks were spent on both Azuremyst and Bloodmyst before she set off for the mainland to see what all Azeroth was like. In her first few days of landfall, she befriended a young Night Elf druid, named Keeyla. They lived together for a short while, in Keeyla's small Darkshore dwelling; Jadvya slowly began to learn Common, and relayed her story to the young druid. The two became good friends. Yet Keeyla was only staying in Darkshore for a while, and she departed to strengthen her druidic training. Jadvya continued exploring Azeroth, traveling to the less wild Eastern Continent. With a slowly strengthening grasp on Common she wandered until she reached Dun Morogh. She instantly took to the Dwarves' strength and love for the hunt, and there she lived for a good while, re-perfecting her skills and learning more Common. For a while, Jadvya made a living as a bounty hunter of sorts, hunting down crooks and thieves and especially members of the Horde for any amount of silver. It was enough to get by, and she felt quite satisfied with the minor vengeance for her family in her work against the Horde; Blood Elves and Orcs were the two types of “prey” she favored the most. =The Templars of the Rose= One fateful day she crossed paths with her old friend Keeyla, and the two were overjoyed to see each other. Keeyla convinced Jadvya to join her in the Templars of the Rose, a guild dedicated to, among other things, restoring the peace between the Horde and Alliance. She balked at first, due to her vendetta against two of the Horde's major races, yet finally agreed to band with them in war against the Burning Legion and the Scourge. Jadvya has never quite been as comfortable with the Templars' Horde allies such as the Tears of Draenor as her comerades are. She has tried her best to be as polite and respectful as her fellows, and tries to understand that they are all working towards a common goal, but her prejudices are an obstacle she has yet to entirely overcome. She has been with the Templars for over two years now, and has been promoted to the position of Phoenix Rider and Regent.